Basic Mechanics
__TOC__ General Terminology This section lists common fighting game terms used on this wiki. All terms featured in this section are defined according to this page. Anti-Air—an attack, either a normal, command or special move, that serves as a way to attack an opponent that's jumping in to attack. Cross-Up—a situation in which it's unclear whether the opponent must block left or right. Usually caused by jumping over the opponent and attacking while they are getting up. Lows/Low Attacks—attacks that cannot be blocked while standing and must be blocked while crouching. Mix-Up—using a combination of different attacks in order to probe the opponent's defenses and capitalize on opening, such as switching between high and low attacks. Meaty Attack—an attack, most frequently with a long start-up time, that hits the opponent at extremely close range, such that the sprite of the attacker and the opponent overlap heavily. Meaty attacks are usually set up by starting the attack while the opponent is still on the ground or getting up, and are used to set up combos that might otherwise not be valid. Okizeme—pressuring a rising or grounded opponent, usually with attacks or projectiles that they might have to guard immediately after getting up. Overheads/Overhead Attacks—attacks that cannot be blocked while crouching and must be blocked while standing. Poke—a fast attack with decent range that can be used to test an opponent's defense, start a combo, deal damage from a safe distance, or counter an opponent's attack. Pressure—a series of tactics that keeps the opponent on the defensive, which usually involves constant mixups and attacking. Rushdown—the use of aggressive tactics such as pressure, okizeme, and mixup, with the goal of forcing the opponent into a mistake. Tiger Knee—performing an aerial exclusive move on or extremely close to the ground by inputting the directional command for the attack, then pressing 7/8/9 and the appropriate attack button. Wake-Up—the point at which a character is getting up off the ground. Whiff—intentionally missing with a move in order to build up super meter or to bait an opponent. Abbreviations Oki - Okizeme TK'd/TKed - Tiger Knee(d) Attacking Big Bang Beat Revolve, like its predecessor Big Bang Beat, follows a simple, standard system for setting up combos. The chain of cancels, assuming that all attacks make contact with the opponent, works as follows. Normals (A > B > C) > Command Moves > Special Moves > Super Moves Put into words, this means that in general, any A attack that hits can be canceled by a B attack. If the B attack hits, it can then be canceled by a C attack. If the C attack hits, it can be canceled by a Command Move, and so on. It is also possible to skip ahead in the hierarchy so long as you're moving forward; for example, A > C > Special Move, or B > Command Move > Super Move is a completely valid option. The overall applicability of these rules may or may not differ between characters. You can also, in most cases, switch to a crouching normal if you're still going up through the "normals" section of the chain (e.g., 5A > 2B). This is integral for the mixup game, as crouching attacks are usually low attacks (though which normals are low attacks vary from character to character). A number of offensive options can also be seen under the listing for Advance Mechanics. Defending As is traditional in most fighting games, holding backward (4) will allow you to guard against incoming attacks. To guard against crouching attacks, hold down and backward at the same time (1). A number of other defensive options can be seen under the listing for Advance Mechanics. Movement Tap 6 twice and hold it the second time to dash/run and tap 4 twice to back-hop. Back-hops are not continuous motions, but the forward dash is so long as you hold 6. Additionally, dashes can be canceled into standing or crouching attacks. Super jumps are executed with the command 227/8/9, and when performed successfully, the character is followed by a series of afterimages.